Oswald the Agreeable
Oswald the Agreeable, formerly known as Oswald the Antagonistic''Burning Midnight'', is the former chief of the Berserkers. His son Dagur the Deranged became the new chief in his place. Oswald is also the father of Heather. History When Oswald was still known as the Antagonistic, he attempted to invade Berk. Sometime after this attack, he became known as the Agreeable. He also had two children, a son Dagur and a daughter Heather. He then accepted a gift from Berk's chief, Stoick the Vast for his daughter. However, Heather was lost and separated from him and his son. Oswald then disappeared , leaving Dagur to become chief. However, Dagur exaggerated, saying that he retired, and falsely implied that he killed his own father. Appearances Oswald never made a physical appearance (due to the fact that he disappeared and then died), but was mentioned in DreamWorks Dragons: Riders of Berk episode "Twinsanity", and in DreamWorks Dragons: Race to the Edge episode "Have Dragon Will Travel Part 2" however his hands could be see during Heather's flashback about what she remembers of her real father. He also appears in a flashback in Searching for Oswald... and Chicken while writing his letters to Dagur and Heather. Behavior True to his name, Oswald is said to have been a very good chief and a respectable man . He is also said to have shown great care to his children, Dagur and Heather, though Dagur despised him as he considers his father a coward due to his peaceful nature. As such he speaks ill of his father almost constantly and shows great anger when others refer to Oswald in a positive perspective. Heather, on the other hand, remembered him as a gentle and caring father. Though his kind nature was not always the case. According to Valka, in Burning Midnight, he attacked Berk in the past. What caused the change in his demeanor is unclear. Heather stated his hands were rough like sandstone, indicating he was a great warrior. Presumed Death When it was revealed that Dagur was the new leader of the Berserker tribe, it was unclear as to exactly how he received the title. Due to Dagur's obvious insanity and a few things he said, it was speculated that he killed his father. Dagur tells Hiccup that Oswald had to be eliminated so he could take control . Also, Dagur offhandedly quotes the line 'Put down that axe, Dagur!' while he is mentioning some of his father's more 'annoying' traits. This may be a further indication that he was murdered by Dagur himself. Hiccup, Snotlout and Fishlegs did not express any surprise that Oswald was dead, and it can be presumed that they had already expected this to be so ever since Dagur revealed himself to be the new chief. It is confirmed in the episode, "Family on the Edge" that Dagur did not kill Oswald, instead he went missing, in a letter written by Dagur to Heather. This could mean that Oswald is still alivehttps://twitter.com/DWAnimation/status/746496016266858498, with Dagur suggesting that they should seek him out in "Saving Shattermaster." Trivia *In the subtitles for Twinsanity, Oswald's name is Osvald. Most of the characters even pronounce Oswald's name as "Os-Vald." However, Hiccup did pronounce his name properly in "Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 2". *He apparently smacked his food, according to Dagur. *According to the comic Burning Midnight, Valka and Stoick the Vast fell in love while fighting Oswald's forces. Gallery Oswald 1.png Oswald 2.png Oswald 3.png Notes & Reference Category:Viking Chiefs Category:Fathers Category:Berserkers Category:Males Category:Heather Category:Chiefs Category:Dagur the Deranged